nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirin Abbey
Tirin Abbey 06.jpg Tirin Abbey 03.jpg Tirin Abbey Tavern.jpg|Tavern Tirin Abbey Behive.jpg|Benno Tirin Abbey 05.jpg Tirin Abbey 04.jpg|My Bed Tirin Abbey 02.jpg Tirin Abbey 01.jpg Travleing merhcantstirinabbey.jpg Tirinabbeyfsheep.jpg Tiribabbeystorage.jpg Back to Places Maps Description Tirin Abbey The first village where you arrive during your adventures in Nehrim. It used to be a safe haven for you. Here, you spent your childhood, protected by the teacher, High Priest Aratornias. It is a peaceful and quiet village with a few trade routes. You can find a Safe Storage Chest in the centre of the Abbey. The village has some basic buildings, an Inn, a Chapel, a Teleportation Platform, a cemetery, and some beehives. You can also break into some places: *Tavern (easy door) *Forest Shack (average) *Goron's Hut (open) Tirin Abbey, Leanah's Farm When crossing the bridge which leads out of Tirin Abbey you will come across a small farm with some domestic animals and a field. If you are planning to focus on the Alchemy skill, you can collect a lot of Corn Stalk from the field near Leanah's House. Nearby you will notice an entrance to a locked Shed (easy). Inside the shed you will be attacked by one Nasty Kobold. Apart from the Kobold, there are plenty of flour portions to collect and numerous dishes. Location East of the Shadow Song Mine Site, by the lake. Coordinates for Map marker: *Tirin Abbey - Wilderness (-9, -9) *Erodan's Chapel - AbteiTirin (-8, -9) *Tirin Abbey, Leanah's Farm - Wilderness (-10, -8) Quests *Shadow and Light *Journey to the Abbey *Search for My Roots *The Scent of Divinity *Goblins and a Wild Boar Occupants Services *Tavern - Asmiralda's Adventurers' Shelter *Vendors - Kahbet the Peddler and Gerold the Hunter . *Occasionally there is a Traveling Dealer. Secure Chest The Secure Chest is located near the tavern. Teleport A Teleport platform can be found near the Chapel. Items Found Only Tirin Abbey outside. Special loot *Hunting Book (skinning) - in Tirin Abbey, Forest Shack *Goron's Ring (part of non implemented quest Goron's verlorener Ring (Goron's lost ring)) Chest/Containers *Chest with 15 Coal *Barrel with random low items *Crate with random food items *Crate with 4 Iron Ore *3 Crates with random low items *Small Crate with random food items *3 Sack with 4 Corn *Torn Grain Sack with 5 Corn Plants *Clouded Funnel Cap *Fly Amanita *Morning Glory *Peony *Porcini *Viper's Bugloss *Water Hyacinth Buildings Houses *Forest Shack *Leanah's House *Goron's Hut Other *Erodan's Chapel *Shed *The Abbey *Asmiralda's Adventurers' Shelter *Old Fisherman's Hut Map Notes *You can buy lockpicks from a Traveling Dealer. *Gerold the Hunter sells some Hunting Books . They are quite expensive, but you will be able to create some useful potions from the extracted ingredients. *Break into the Forest Shack and steal Hunting Book (skinning). They are expensive, but useful. *Inside the Inn, when walking down the stairs, you should notice a small Chest. Jump there and you will find Coal x15. *Buy Teleport spell from the High Priest Aratornias. You will probably need it in the future. Category:Places